Tableau Noir
by Cyann
Summary: Petit One shot que le pourquoi du comment Snape est devenu comme il est aujourd'hui...


_Titre :_ Tableau noir

_Auteur :_ Cyann

_Adresse :_ cyann.55laposte.net

_Disclaimer__ :_ Je crois que c'est inutile de le faire… -- Y'a juste Nekane qui m'appartient… Le reste… soupir _est à Dreyd_... Même po vrai d'abord !!!

_Résum :_ Le pourquoi du comment Môssieur le Maître de Potions est devenu …chiant, sarcastique, sombre, double, mauvais, plein de haine... Dixit Dreyd elle-même_ (même pô vrai, l'écoute pas Sevy, elle dit que des menteries.) _(Si c'est vrai tu l'as dit !!!) !!!

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Eternels remerciement à ma Minip' internationale pour ses corrections et à Ange pour avoir tester cette fic !!! Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!

                               Je sais pas du tout comment on en est venu à cette fic… Une chose est sûre, c'est pour ma Meilleure Ennemie que je l'écris !!! Et j'espère que ça lui plaira !!! Grosses bizouilles ma Dreyd !

**_Tableau noir_**

            Ma page de parchemin reste désespérément blanche. Quelle idée de nous faire faire un devoir pareil ? _« Les vertus de la potion moldue, le café, sur les plantes médicinales sorcières ? »_… Aucune idée. Ca les fait crever ? Je n'ai même jamais goûté de cette potion – le café – de ma vie. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que ça fait sur les plantes médicinales moi ?

Rhaaaaaaaaaa, ça m'énerve. Moi, le grand, le beau, le seul, l'unique Severus Snape, vénérable et vénéré Maître de Potions… Enfin, pas encore… Est tenu en échec par un simple devoir ! Remarque, il fallait que je m'y attende, après tout je ne suis plus à Poudlard, je suis maintenant à l'Académie des Vénéfici… Mais pourquoi faire des recherches sur une potion moldue ? Qu'ils nous donnent aussi à fabriquer un filtre d'amour pendant qu'ils y sont. Un filtre d'amour ! Je ricane doucement. Les filtres d'amour ne sont bons que pour les Moldus un peu extravagants qui croient que la magie existe. Même s'il elle existe réellement. Bon, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, de toute manière les Moldus sont si… Stupides !

Un sourire éclaire enfin mon visage. Voilà ce que je vais lui rendre à ce professeur Doyle. Je prend ma plume et commence à écrire. Lentement d'abord et puis mon écriture remplit bien vite la page de parchemin. A cette allure je vais même faire plus qu'il ne l'exigeait…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement en grinçant, m'interrompant dans ma réflexion et des effluves d'encens viennent me chatouiller les narines. Apparemment c'est au gingembre. J'éternue. Je HAIS le gingembre. Je lève les yeux vers Nekane qui sort de la chambre avant de les baisser aussitôt vers mon parchemin en évitant de rougir comme une jouvencelle.

« Nekane, tu pourrais éviter de te promener NUE dans MON appartement. Il y a des fenêtres et je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde te voie dans cette tenue… Absence de tenue.

- T'en fais pas pour ça Sevy-chou (Je déteste ce sobriquet stupide !) Les gens ne seront pas choqués, il faut s'ouvrir l'esprit aux Génies Supérieurs pour qu'ils entrent en communication avec nous. Et le Grand Précepteur nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se dévêtir pour cela ! »

            Pour un peu je me serais frappé la tête contre la table.

            « Ce n'est pas pour les personnes qui risquent d'être choquées que je te demande d'éviter de te « dévêtir » mais c'est pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde puisse te voir comme seul moi suis censé te voir ! » lui expliqué-je lentement.

            Je la sens qui s'approche de moi. Une demi-seconde plus tard ses cheveux me chatouillent la nuque et je sens son parfum de benjoin. Elle me pince la joue comme à un enfant.

            « T'es trooooop mimi !!! »

            Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je me serais défini mais bon. Si elle le trouve, tant mieux pour elle.

            « Bon, je vais prendre mon bain » m'annonce-t-elle fièrement.

- Va, va prendre ton bain. »

            Elle s'éloigne lentement vers la salle de bain et je me rends compte, en reprenant mon souffle, que mon écriture sur le parchemin est toute brouillée. Peut-être est-ce que je devrais prendre des lunettes. Je me décide alors à lever les yeux vers la silhouette qui referme la porte derrière elle et je souris. Non, pour finir les lunettes ne seront pas utiles… Hé hé hé. Cette fille a juste de quoi perturber n'importe qui. Même moi !

            Qui c'est au juste ? Ah oui, vous n'avez pas suivi le début vous, c'est vrai. Nekane Lascivia est pour résumer ma fiancée. Oui, je sais ça peut paraître étonnant mais… Non en fait c'est plus compliqué. Dès sa naissance elle m'a été promise. Nos familles respectives se connaissent très bien et mon père a en quelque sorte passait un pacte avec le père Lascivia et je me suis retrouvé fiancé avec Nekane il y a un an à peine, à ma sortie de Poudlard. Vous me direz que c'est injuste, je ne peux pas choisir mon grand Amour, elle non plus mais je vous rassure, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal. Nekane est une sang-pur, une Serpentard de pure souche. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça. Niveau physique, elle est tout aussi potable. Mais ce qui fait réellement sa force de caractère c'est sa folie douce. Enfin, douce, ça reste encore à prouver elle se passionne pour la Magie Mystique, ce qui peut la faire passer pour une impie. Mais en réalité, elle est plus folâtre qu'impie.

            Ce que c'est que la Magie Mystique ? Dites, vous êtes sûrs que vous suivez bien mon histoire ? Pfffff… La Magie Mystique c'est… Trop compliqué à vous expliquer !

            Quoiqu'il en soit, on peut dire que je suis heureux avec Nekane. Hey n'allez pas me dire que c'est mon grand Amour hein ! Je suis juste… Enfin, je l'aime bien quoi ! Bref…

            Une douleur vive à l'avant-bras gauche me ramène soudain sur terre. Je relève vivement ma manche et me rend compte que la Marque des Ténèbres est beaucoup plus noire et marquée. Le Lord Noir appelle ses Mangemorts. C'est ce moment que choisit Nekane pour sortir de la salle de bain. D'un geste vif, je recouvre mon bras de ma manche sans qu'elle ne semble s'en rendre compte.

            « Je dois y aller !

- Aller o ? »

            Mauvaise question ma puce. Ma puce, pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle ma puce moi ?

            « Heu… Je dois passer à l'Académie chercher un dossier pour les examens. » réponds-je avant de me frapper mentalement. On est dimanche aujourd'hui !

            « Oh, mais ce soir c'est l'équinoxe d'été, les Génies Supérieurs seront l ! Tu m'avais promis de venir ! »

            Ah, ça il se peut que j'avais oubli !

            « Je te promets que je serais rentré… Maintenant désolé, je dois vraiment y aller. »

            Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je transplane vers la maison des Jedusor. Nekane ne s'est même pas posée la question de savoir si l'Académie serait ouverte. Cette fille est étonnante de naïveté. Parfois je me demande si elle m'a vraiment cru quand je lui ai dit que la Marque des Ténèbres était un vieux tatouage de jeunesse.

            La réunion vient enfin de se terminer. En regardant ma montre je me rend compte qu'il est déjà 20h00. Nekane m'attendait à 19h00. Tant pis, j'ai déjà subi la colère du Lord Noir, je ne tenais pas vraiment à aller à cette soirée dont Nekane me parle depuis des jours. Me retrouver entouré de sorciers aux cheveux longs entourés de bandeau avec des robes colorées et fleuris ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités. Ces illuminés d'adeptes de la Magie Mystique me font penser aux Moldus hippies. Je ricane en m'imaginant Nekane entourée de ces « baba cool » chantant une chanson paillarde au coin d'un feu sur une plage sous un ciel étoilé. Elle qui déteste cordialement les Moldus… Etrange quand on sait qu'elle prône le « peace and love » !

Enfin de compte je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le paradoxe que représente Nekane Lascivia.

Je rentre dans mon appartement et l'odeur familière de l'encens m'envahit. Elle ne me fait pas éternuer comme d'habitude. Non, là elle est plutôt… Apaisante, réconfortante. Je m'aperçois que le bâtonnet fume encore sur la table de la salle à manger. A côté, un petit morceau de parchemin parfumé à la lavande.

_« Coucou mon sevy-chou !_

_Tu n'étais pas rentré quand Solène est venue nous chercher donc je suis partie sans toi ! Apparemment l'administration de l'Académie n'a toujours pas chang !_

_Je t'embrasse !_

_Nekane__ »_

Un sourire vient éclairer mon visage. « _l'administration__ de l'Académie n'a toujours pas chang » _. Elle savait très bien où j'étais. En réalité, elle sait qui est Severus Snape, elle me connaît mieux que quiconque. Mais elle préfère sans doute se voiler la face.

Je n'ai jamais regretté de faire partie des Mangemorts. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est certes pas évident mais au moins je suis mes propres convictions. Des sorcières ont été brûlées vives à Salem par des Moldus. Sous prétexte qu'ils avaient peur de leurs pouvoirs. Et les sorcières n'avaient-t-elles pas peur elles de mourir ? Le Lord Noir nous a offert une alternative. Il ne faut pas que tout ça recommence.

Un appel de la cheminée me coupe dans mes pensées. Je me précipite devant l'âtre et attend un instant que la tête de mon interlocuteur n'apparaisse.

« M Severus Snape ? »

Je hoche la tête, perplexe devant le buste en uniforme d'Auror. Ca m'étonnerait que j'ai été découvert alors que me veut-il ?

« Nous avons été appelés il y a une heure sur la place du Général Flamel. »

En entendant le nom de l'arrière grand-père de l'illustre Nicolas Flamel je sursaute. C'était là-bas que le rassemblement pour l'Equinoxe devait se dérouler. Je fais suivre à l'Auror de poursuivre, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« En réalité, Maximus Nottingham, celui qui tenait lieu de Grand Précepteur, n'était personne d'autre que le gourou d'une secte appelée les Génies Supérieurs. Le… Le prétendu rassemblement pour l'Equinoxe était en réalité une réunion de la secte pour… Enfin… Nottingham a fait croire que… Qu'en passant de l'autre côté, ils pourraient rencontrer les Génies Supérieurs. »

_« En passant de l'autre côt »_ ?

« Qu'est-ce que… Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Pourquoi ma voix tremble ?

« Je suis désolé M Snape. Il n'y a aucun survivant. Nous avons trouvé votre adresse dans la poche de Melle Lascivia. Nous avons déjà prévenu sa famille. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Devant mon silence, je sens que l'Auror est de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Aucun des sorciers ne savait réellement qui était Nottingham et… Enfin… Elle ne savait pas qu'elle faisait partie d'une secte et d'après nos enquêteurs, ils n'ont pas vraiment su ce qui leur arrivait… Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Je regarde l'Auror disparaître de l'âtre dans une gerbe de flammes aux tons verdâtres. En regardant les flammes danser, je remue tous les mots qu'il a prononcés. « Secte… Gourou… L'autre côté… Condoléances… »

Alors Nekane est vraiment partie ?

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de bièraubeurre. En prenant un verre dans l'armoire je fais tomber la petite fiole de potion que j'avais faite spécialement pour Nekane. Le parfum se répand dans la cuisine et je me laisse envahir…

Finalement, je pense que je l'aimais.

            De tous les clichés, celui que je déteste c'est bien celui-là. Vous savez, un cimetière, des gens qui pleurent, les larmes qui se mélangent à la pluie froide, je ne vous trace pas de tableau.

            Je regarde le cercueil disparaître sous les poignées de terre que les proches de Nekane jettent.

            Et puis je reste là. Sous la pluie, seul. Devant la tombe de mon unique raison de sourire, de rire… Pas non plus de vivre, nous n'étions pas non plus mariés !

            La brûlure au bras me rappelle que j'ai une mission à accomplir…

            Sans me retourner une dernière fois, je m'en vais. Une autre page de ma vie se tourne.

            Les sorciers en train de se faire torturer sont bruyants. L'homme que j'ai en face de moi me fatigue à hurler à la mort. Et dire qu'avant ça m'amusait de faire ça. Maintenant ce n'est même plus distrayant. C'est… C'est gênant, presque ennuyant même.

            « _Sopor aeternus_ »

            Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lance ce sort. L'Avada Kedavra est tout aussi efficace mais… il a quelque chose de plus cruel que celui du sommeil éternel.

            Cruel… Je me rends alors compte que malgré tout, malgré le sort qu'on lance, la mort est toujours cruelle. Je suis jeune et j'ai déjà l'impression de tout connaître aux secret de la mort.

            Je regarde le corps de celui qui avait été Mattéo Connor. Je suis le seul responsable de sa mort. Comme Nottingham est le seul responsable de la mort de centaines de sorciers. De Nekane. Les sorciers sont cruels en fin de compte. Ils condamnent eux aussi des gens à mourir. Comme les Moldus il y a des siècles.

            Et dire que tuer des personnes me faisait sourire, voir rire avant. Je crois que je vais arrêter. Oui, je vais arrêter, j'en ai marre.

            Ce soir j'irai voir Dumbledore.

Je vais arrêter.

FIIIIIIIIIIIN… J'espère que ceci vous plaira !!! Une ch'tite review ???


End file.
